Forum:Policy Ideas
Okay then, due to popular demand, I have decided to put my Policy Ideas in the Forum. The main policy ideas are the following: Religious + Political discussions are BANNED from all discussion forms, this includes talk pages, blog comments and blog posts. And, an extra idea for persons within authority: Any person in authority has the right to request a 1-hour compulsory silence, should a discussion become too heated, between the participants, so that the discussion can cool down and the people that got enraged can cool down as well. So, do you vote for or against? Voting Ban on Non-BIONICLE Discussions For #'Starbucks orporated' # #[[User:Scorpion665|''' Nightmare ]] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'''Fiction]] #'Shadowmaster' 20:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC) #Liopleurodon 21:05, July 18, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #--'TDG (Talk)' 10:01, July 19, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 10:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) #''Reaper of Souls'' 11:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) #MoccerT 12:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Against #Non-BIONICLE discussions shouldn't be banned entirely. Baterra1202 Right to Authorize 1/2 Hour Silence For Against #--'TDG (Talk)' 10:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC) #''Reaper of Souls'' 11:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) #MoccerT 12:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) #Baterra1202 #—[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 17:36, July 19, 2011 (UTC) #Collector1 Commenting *Baterra, if we immediately close a blog it immediately ruins the fun for those who didn't discuss, an a 1-hour compulsory silence is ''only for the participants in the discussion, and this is only done to prevent blog-wars and incidents like the DCC Incident to occur again, and will make it much easier than immediately locking it. Starbucks orporated **But the Compulsory Silence should only be if the discussion gets uncivilized, right? Baterra1202 ***The compulsory silence should and will only be should a discussion get out of hand, like users talking in all-caps at each other or users yelling at others for no apparent reason. I do not want anyone to sport behavior that any user displayed during the DCC Incident this February, and locking will only be should a blog get out of hand after the requested 1-hour compulsory silence. Starbucks orporated *Just saying, but I think blog posts should be limited to the following: New MOC, Story/MOC updates, Sharing Stop-motion videos, and Long-term departures. Everything else is most likely irrelevant. Liopleurodon 21:10, July 18, 2011 (UTC) *I'm against the second one for two reasons: I, like TDG, think it's not strictly neccesary to do this. The other reason is tht if a person in authority doesn't agree with someone's opinion in a peacefull discussion, the person in authority can simply put cut off someone's opinion by using the one hour silence method, granting them a lot of power. This should never be happening. the following result could be another blogwar, because the rest of the people start to disagree with the one our silence for someone, which would lead to alot of confusion. Therefore, I disagree with this one.Reaper of Souls 11:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC) *I'm staying neutral on both. They're good ideas, but there are still reasons not to have them. However, it seems the voting is pretty much finished, lol. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer and B'crat of CBW 01:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) *My vote depends on the context of "non Bionicle discussions". I know from first hand what kind of havoc political and religious discussions can wreck, so I say we just ban discussions on political and religious topics. All have the right to say what political ideology and religion they belong to. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 01:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) **I'd assume so, yes. Shadowmaster 01:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ***@Echo1: This is a BIONICLE Wiki, so blogs should only be used for such. If you want to talk video games and such, then use talk pages, that's what their for. But political and religious discussions are not permitted on either of those. **I'm pretty neutral on the whole thing. I don't think I'll take a side. But like Lhikan said, it appears the voting is already done. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 02:08, July 20, 2011 (UTC)